


KuroVerso

by japiera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU distópico, Gen, Omegaverse, lea bajo su riesgo, lo dejaré como suspense, pero no será lo principal de la trama, sí habran ships
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: Para que La Nación sea grande, cada individuo debe llevar a cabo su destino biológico. El problema, siente Kuroo, es que se han equivocado con el suyo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Test de Identidad Completa de la Sexualidad

**Author's Note:**

> Siento este fic como un logro desbloqueado del fanfiquer. Me volví superloquita. Incluso hice una especie de estudio A/B/O en tumblr, [**hacer click aquí**](https://japiera.tumblr.com/post/623746634123264000) y lo comparto porque bueno... lo hice y ya qué.

El examen no se alargó más de lo normal, y fue bastante rutinario. Cuando salí de la sala de toma de muestras, me acompañó hasta casa un mal presentimiento.

Varios de mis compañeros mostraron síntomas de su celo durante los últimos años de primaria. Los que no nos habíamos determinado antes de los trece, debíamos inscribirnos para el Test de Identificación Completa de Sexualidad, conocido de ordinario como TICS.

De acuerdo con la nueva ley de regulación familiar, quienes no habíamos mostrado síntomas del segundo sexo al cumplir los trece años estábamos en la obligación de someternos al TICS. No tenía costo para las familias, y las propias escuelas gestionaban el trámite. En cada formación, en cada acto o ceremonia, oíamos el eslogan de la campaña familiar: «defínete definiéndote». Lo escribíamos en la clase de caligrafía, lo bordábamos en la clase de costura. No había niño que no lo comprendiera: solo una persona que se encuentra definida puede cumplir con el destino biológico codificado en su ADN. Si estás definido, la nación te ayudará a llevar a cabo tu destino biológico. Y llevando a cabo tu destino biológico, La Nación se volverá más grande. Nos lo enseñaban desde que empezábamos los estudios en la escuela primaria. No había nadie quien no comprendiera la importancia de definir tu sexo secundario.

Una vez obtenidos los resultados de la TICS, las mismas escuelas tramitaban tu Carné de Identidad Sexual, o CIS. Desde que se promulgó la nueva ley, no se podía postular a la educación secundaria sin estar inscrito en el sistema. Era obligatorio llevar la CIS siempre contigo.

La mayoría de los jóvenes que no habían manifestado indicios de celo antes de los trece resultaban Betas, cuyo potencial procreador venía determinado por su sexo primario, pero aquel no era mi caso. Al ser hijo de una pareja A/O, las probabilidades de que yo poseyera un sexo secundario eran absolutas, y por ello resultaba urgente que me sometiera al TICS antes de iniciar la educación secundaria.

Por mis características físicas, todo parecía indicar que yo sería un Alfa. Era alto para mi edad, ya tenía vello púbico, y los genitales de mi sexo primario se habían desarrollado. Ciertamente, no necesitaba haber experimentado mi celo para sentirme uno de ellos. Uno se daba cuenta de esas cosas. Además, era muy hábil en deportes, poseía un temperamento travieso, y pecaba de cierta tendencia inherente a salirme con la mía, características típicas con las que se describía a los príncipes Alfas de los cuentos de hadas. Cuando preguntaba a mis profesores, nadie parecía dudar. El único que no opinaba al respecto, era papá Omega.

Me decía:

—No deberías darlo por hecho, o podrías llevarte una decepción muy grande.

—No me llevaré una decepción. Yo no tengo nada contra los Omegas. Pero yo no soy uno de ellos.

En la escuela nos enseñaban de que los Omegas eran muy importantes para la construcción de sociedades fuertes. Si bien los Alfas son los líderes más audaces, los atletas más fuertes, y los administradores más prácticos, no son nada sin el apoyo de un buen Omega que los libre de toda carga mundana.

Los Omegas, en cuanto a compañeros de vida de los Alfa, son claves para el desarrollo de La Nación. Y por ello, La Nación necesitaba que los Omegas cumplan con su destino biológico. Mientras más hijos tuvieran los Omegas, más Alfas nacería. Y La Nación necesitaba Alfas que se encargaran de dar solución a los problemas difíciles de esta era. En el colegio cantábamos canciones y recitábamos poemas al respecto. Los Omegas eran importantes, claro que sí. No los despreciaba. Tenía un padre Omega que había cumplido con su destino biológico, y me sentía orgulloso de él. Pero yo no era uno de ellos, me daba cuenta de ello. Me lo decía mi reflejo en el espejo, mi ficha de salud. Yo no sería un _paridor_ de soluciones, sino un _resolvedor_ de problemas. Un Alfa.

Por ello me picaba un poco que mi celo se demorase tanto. Cuando me encontraba en la misma habitación que un Alfa o un Omega, podía percibir cierto tufillo a feromonas, sin que despertase pasiones en mí. Tampoco era capaz de distinguir por el aroma si acaso me encontraba en compañía de un Alfa o un Omega, pero podía discriminarlos perfectamente de los Betas.

Los que veníamos de familias A/O fuimos citados al Centro de Planificación Familiar de nuestro distrito, una vez acabadas las vacaciones de verano. Fue ahí donde conocí a Kai y a Yaku. Quedamos los tres en el mismo grupo de evaluación. La enfermera que montaba guardia nos pasó lista, al tiempo que nos entregaba un vasito plástico con un gel viscoso en su interior. Tenía sabor a naranja.

Yaku era un muchachito delgaducho y menudo, con el rostro lozano de niño imberbe. Desprendía un ligero aroma, muy peculiar, que me produjo un rechazo casi instantáneo. Era un aroma algo picante, algo ahumado, que me generaba disgusto instantáneo.

—Por qué me miras con esa cara, imbécil —me reclamó con su rostro de niño.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te mire sino con esta cara, eh?

La enfermera de guardia nos dio el primer aviso de advertencia.

—Eres tú el que va provocando con tus hormonas a punto de reventar —gruñí, tratando de no abrir la boca—. Tú no necesitas el TICS. Ya se ve lo que vas chorreando.

—¿Y qué te crees? ¿Que la situación me agrada?

—Cuidado. No me hables en ese tono.

Estaba seguro de que aquel muchachito menudo y maleducado sería un Omega, una especie de instinto escondido me lo gritaba. Me sentía extraño en su presencia. Quizá, yo también estaba a punto de reventar. Repasé el gusto a naranja que se había impregnado a mis dientes. Me preguntaba si mi sensibilidad se debería al gel ingerido, o a la presencia de aquel muchachito.

Kai, en cambio, no parecía mostrar rasgos de lo uno o lo otro. Si acaso estaba nervioso, no se le notaba. No percibía aromas, agradables o desagradables, emanando de él.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿También provienes de una familia A/O? —le espetó Yaku a Kai.

Sin alterar en ningún momento su sonrisa, Kai respondió que no lo habrían citado de no ser así. Yo me habría conformado con esa respuesta, pero Yaku traía mala leche en las venas.

—No lo creo. Tú debes provenir de una familia B/O. Se te nota en el aroma.

—Querrás decir, en la falta de aroma —lo corregí con toda la intención de picarlo. Yaku alzó una ceja.

—Tú cállate. Te haces el bravo porque estás seguro de lo que eres, pero cuando recibas tus resultados te llevarás una sorpresa —y agregó—: no eres lo que piensas. Tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que podría imaginar.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —salté, irguiéndome todo lo alto que era.

Yaku también se puso de pie, sacando pecho. Era ridículo, lo superaba por más de una cabeza. Qué se creía la rata asquerosa. ¿Que me podía desafiar? ¿A mí?

Un golpe me cruzó la cara. La enfermera había desenvainado una vara y nos había abofeteado a los tres. A Kai también.

—¡Qué he dicho! ¡A callar todo mundo!

Transcurrido treinta minutos desde la ingesta del gel, nos hicieron pasar a cada uno a un box individual. El técnico que me atendió me hizo desnudarme de pies a cabeza. Luego de registrar mi altura y mi peso en mi ficha, me pidió recostarme en la camilla. Tomó las medidas de mis genitales, comprobó mi reflejo escrotal, y sopesó mis testículos en sus palmas. Volvió a registrar notas en la ficha. Me pidió abrir más mis piernas y se bajó el barbijo para sentir mi aroma. Parpadeó confundido.

—No mires —me regañó—, recuéstate en la camilla y relájate.

Volvió a pasar su nariz por mi entrepierna. Me daba cuenta de que algo lo hacía dudar. Asomó la cabeza fuera del box y le pidió a una enfermera que llamara a un tal Doctor Blanco.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunté.

—No, no te preocupes, es puro procedimiento. Dice tu ficha que provienes de una familia A/O, ¿cierto? —preguntó, volviendo a sus apuntes; asentí—. Háblame un poco de tus progenitores.

—Ambos son hombres —empecé—. Papá Alfa murió cuando tenía ocho años. Desde entonces, Papá Omega trabaja en un buró de abogados como secretario.

El enfermero se rascaba las sienes.

—¿Por qué trabaja? ¿Tu padre Omega no calificaba para la pensión de viudez?

—Papá Omega dice que la pensión no cubre todos los gastos de la casa…

—Ah, Doctor Blanco —me interrumpió el técnico, entregándole mi ficha al recién llegado—, tengo ciertas dudas de la prueba olfativa del paciente 256AO, ¿Usted podría…?

El recién llegado era un hombre recio, de piel pálida y barba rubia. Llevaba prendida a su bata el broche de los Alfas. Después de un rápido vistazo a los papeles, se dirigió a mi entrepierna, y con un movimiento muy rápido, pasó su nariz sobre mis genitales. Abrió mucho los ojos, y volvió a hacer una segunda inspección, con más calma.

—Esto es extraño. ¿De qué clase de familia proviene?

—A/O, hombres ambos —respondió el técnico.

El Doctor Blanco comprobó por su propia cuenta mi reflejo escrotal. Tras meditarlo un momento, me pidió ponerme en cuatro patas. Sin avisar, me ensartó un termómetro en el ano.

—Vístete, muchachito —Observó la marca en el termómetro y luego se lo entregó al técnico, a quien dijo—: registra la temperatura en la caja de «observaciones» y gestiona una muestra de sangre adicional para un estudio de electroforesis.

Ya vestido, el técnico me acompañó hasta la sala de muestra. La enfermera llenó dos tubos con mi sangre y los regresó al técnico, quién los rotuló con mi número de serie. Empezaba a sentirme afiebrado.

—El gel exacerba los rasgos secundarios —me explicó el técnico—. No sería raro que se te desencadenara el celo dentro de la semana.

—Perdón, ¿qué era lo extraño en mi aroma?

—Nada que deba preocuparte. Los resultados tardan no más de dos días, pero dado que hemos añadido una electroforesis, se demorarán un poco en llegar, no te impacientes. Comunicaremos tus resultados a la escuela, para que puedan realizar el trámite de inscripción oportunamente, y obtengas así tu CIS cuanto antes.

Fuera de la sala de muestras, unos técnicos subían a Yaku a una silla de rueda. Estaba pálido, y había llegado a tal nivel de transpiración, que parecía salido de una piscina. Incluso en ese estado, hizo acopio de fuerzas para dirigirme su mirada más venenosa. Su aroma intenso me picaba la garganta y me producía arcadas.

Abordé autobús junto a Kai. Ambos mostramos al chofer nuestras credenciales de estudiantes de primaria.

—¿Tú no sentiste el aroma de ese chico Yaku? —le pregunté. Siempre sonriendo, Kai negó con la cabeza—. Hay algo que no me cuadra… ¿Te pidieron una electroforesis?

—¿Una qué?

—Nada. Olvídalo.

Me bajé del autobús antes que Kai, preguntándome si nos volveríamos a ver. Pasé de largo de mi casa, y me enfilé en dirección a la casa de los Kozume. A mi amigo Kenma le había llegado su celo al inicio del año. Era mi único amigo Omega hasta la fecha. Quería comprobar una cosa. Lo encontré en su habitación jugando videojuegos. Últimamente, Kenma se la pasaba jugando viodeojuegos. Olfateé el aire. No había ni un tufillo a feromonas. En cambio, me daba cuenta de que no hace mucho se había comido una ración de pastel de manzana.

—¿Cómo te fue en la TICS? —me preguntó cuando me sintió entrar en su habitación, con la vista fija en la pantalla de su consola—, ¿ya te dijeron que eres Alfa?

—Los resultados tardarán en llegar. Además, me pidieron una electroforesis.

—¿Una qué…?

—No tengo idea.

—¿Por qué?, ¿algo fue mal…?

—No lo sé. No me quisieron decir —Me senté junto a Kenma, quien no dejó su consola en ningún momento. Suspiré, tratando de capturar su atención—. Sucedió algo extraño. Había un chico allí, flaquito, menudo, un Omega en toda regla, y al finalizar su examen, creo que se le desencadenó su celo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?. Eso debió ser incómodo.

—El asunto es que sentí su aroma… pero no me atrajo para nada.

—Ya. No tiene nada de raro en tu condición, puesto que todavía no te ha llegado el celo.

—No me estás entendiendo… ¿puedes dejar la consola de lado un momento? Lo que trato de decir es que fue lo opuesto a atracción. No es que no haya sentido nada. Es que sí sentí, y lo odié. Me produjo un profundo rechazo. Me picaba la garganta, sentía ganas de vomitar, era un aroma insoportable.

Kenma dejó su consola a un lado. Sus ojos, que asemejaban rendijas, se clavaron en los míos.

—Eso es raro. ¿Estás seguro de que era un Omega?

—Sí.

—Descríbelo, a él y su celo.

Le describí su aspecto físico y lo que logré atisbar de su celo, a las afueras de la sala de toma de muestras.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido algo así? ¿Por otro Omega, o por algún Alfa?

—Pues… —dudó al responder, y sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas—. Tomo supresores, Kuroo. Ya no siento muchos aromas.

—¿Qué crees que me suceda?

—Quizá no seas el Alfa fuerte que pensábamos.

—No me digas eso.

—Quizá solo podrás reproducirte empleando tu sexo primario.

—Ya basta, ¿por qué me dices cosas tan horribles?

—Si no quieres escucharme, entonces no me preguntes. Tú viniste aquí buscando una opinión, y te la he dado.

—¿Será posible que, entre dos Alfas, sus feromonas…?

—No. No trates de darte falsas esperanzas. En la escuela jamás han dicho que algo así suceda.

Volví a casa más preocupado que antes. No me atrevía a compartirle mis dudas a Papá Omega, pero cuando me preguntó, unos gruesos goterones me resbalaron por el rostro. Estaba asustado. El TICS fue una experiencia incómoda. ¿Por qué los médicos no me dijeron nada? ¿Acaso no sabían qué me sucedía? ¿O era preferible que yo no supiera, por eso se callaron lo que ya sabían? Quizá, ocurría que yo era una persona sin un destino biológico. Esa idea me aterraba más que nada.

Papá Omega me abrazó. No me pidió explicaciones. Me envolvió en sus brazos, y aunque ya medíamos lo mismo, lo sentía más grande que nunca.

Al cabo de una semana, mi celo seguía dormido en lo más profundo de mí. En cambio, a otros tres compañeros de mi grado se les activó el celo. Mi profesora me avisó que la jefa del departamento de Educación Sexual me esperaba en su despacho. Llamé a la puerta antes de entrar.

Me explicó que los resultados de mi TICS habían llegado a la escuela, y me entregó en mis manos, una carta certificada dirigida a mi nombre. Sopesé el sobre entre mis manos. Adentro había una carta, y una larga cadena de la cual colgaba una placa de plata con la inscripción de mi sexo secundario.

—Pero esto no puede estar bien —balbuceé, sorprendido.

Balanceé la placa ante mis ojos. No era necesario leer la carta, en todo caso lo hice, si acaso había algún error. Debía de haber algún tipo de error. Yo, Kuroo Tetsurou, había resultado ser un Omega, y a partir de aquel momento, debía identificarme ante la sociedad como un Omega. La carta me indicaba que, dentro del mes, debía ofrecer todas las facilidades a mi institución educacional, a fin de que mi registro en el sistema nacional se realizara sin contratiempos. Que, hasta no emitido mi CIS, debía cargar conmigo el certificado adjunto en la misiva, el cual fungiría como carné provisorio, y que mi credencial de estudiante de primaria sería desactivada en las próximas 24 horas. Por último, me listaba las obligaciones, deberes y derechos generales de los Omegas, y me daban la bienvenida en el cumplimiento de mi destino biológico.


	2. La Venganza del Beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo experimenta las primeras complicaciones de ser un Omega.

Dos semanas tras ser notificado Omega, recibí mi CIS y pude empezar el proceso de postulación a escuelas secundarias. Papá Omega me preguntó, durante la cena, si había pensado en qué tipo de institución deseaba continuar mis estudios. No tenía ganas de hablar del tema.

—Ya sabes que hay algunas escuelas de integración Beta-Omega en la ciudad. Son un poco caras, pero creo que si tomo turnos extras…

—No —lo corté, dejando mi cena a medio terminar.

Papá Omega no pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa, por el trabajo. A veces los niños de la escuela se burlaban de mi Papá Omega que se dedicaba a trabajos de oficina en lugar atender los cuidados del hogar, en especial ese chico Daishou con la cara de serpiente. Daishou atribuía cada uno de mis defectos al hecho de que papá Omega trabajase en un bufete. Provenía de una familia B/B, y como la mayoría de los nacidos de familias B/B, también había resultado Beta.

Nunca nos habíamos llevado muy bien. Cuando se enteró de que yo era un Omega, su cizaña se tornó más insidiosa, hasta que no aguanté más y le estrellé un balón de vóleibol en toda su carota de cobra venenosa. Se le rompió la nariz. En consecuencia, desde la dirección del colegio citaron a Papá Omega para una charla disciplinaria. Pero Papá Omega no pudo escaparse del trabajo, y en consecuencia, me dejaron castigado en detención hasta que finalmente llegó a recogerme, en torno a las ocho de la noche. La directora echaba chispas.

—Cuándo se ha visto que se tenga que esperar a un Omega que salga del trabajo —le criticó la directora. En la solapa de su chaqueta brillaba su broche de los Alfas.

Los ojos de Papá Omega se dirigieron primero a aquel broche antes que a mí mismo. Estrujó la boina entre sus manos, y con la cabeza gacha que dejaba expuesta una incipiente calvicie, indicó que no volvería a repetirse una situación así, disculpándose en su nombre y en el mío. Convenció a la directora de que, por hoy, no me suspendieran, ni de las clases ni de las actividades extracurriculares. Tuvimos ambos que firmar una carta de compromisos, y luego, Papá Omega me llevó a una heladería, en pleno invierno.

—No entiendo por qué solo me castigaron a mí —dije enfadado. A diferencia de papá, yo no era muy amigo de lo dulce, y siempre acababa eligiendo sabores como curry, o barbacoa, que era lo más parecido a un plato de comida—. Fue Daishou-kun quien empezó a molestarme. No debió de hacerlo.

—Es cierto, no debió de hacerlo.

—Pero solo a mí me castigaron —insistí—. No es justo. Y luego tuve que esperar horas porque tú no salías del trabajo.

Se me quebró la voz y los ojos se me llenaron de lagrimitas. Lo sentía como la peor de las humillaciones. Ni siquiera me dieron tarea que hacer. Me dejaron mirando una pizarra en blanco, como si todos se hubiesen olvidado de mí.

Papá Omega permaneció callado, masajeándose el cuello. Sus dedos toquetearon de manera inconsciente su cadena de plata, deslizándose hasta llegar a su placa. A diferencia de mi placa que brillaba de lo nueva que era, la de papá estaba tan opaca y percudida que apenas se visibilizaba el signo de los Omega en ella.

—No es justo que te castiguen a ti por mis faltas, lo sé, pero yo no voy a renunciar, Tetsurou. No es un error que yo trabaje. Tienes que comprender esto.

—Es un trabajo de secretario sin la mayor importancia. Eso podría hacerlo cualquier Beta.

—Pero lo hago yo, y me gusta.

Dejé mi helado sobre la mesa y me crucé de brazos. Trataba, con todas mis fuerzas, de contener las lagrimitas dentro de los ojos.

—Sé lo que piensas, Tetsurou. Que debería aceptar la pensión de viudez, y en lugar de trabajar, usar ese tiempo para buscar un nuevo Alfa.

—Y si lo sabes, ¿por qué no lo haces?

Papá Omega volvió a callarse. Por varios minutos, ninguno de los dos dijo algo, y nuestras miradas se refugiaron en el monitor de televisión, encendido en un programa de variedades. Una lágrima logró escapar, y se deslizó por mi mejilla. Papá Omega la limpió con una servilleta y me acogió en sus brazos. Volvió a insinuar el tema de la escuela de integración Beta-Omega, pero con la cabeza todavía hundida en el regazo de papá, negué con fuerza y finalmente lloré, de la rabia, o de la frustración, ya no lo sé. Debajo de la impotencia que sentía, es probable que me inundase el miedo. Solo quería que papá hiciera las cosas del modo que se esperaba para él, o podría meterse en problemas. Yo también extrañaba a mi Papá Alfa, y no deseaba otro papá para mí, pero si Papá Omega seguía así, tentando a la suerte en un trabajo de Betas, se buscaría un problema.

A veces Daishou decía que mi Papá Omega necesitaba _corregirse_ , y a mí me bajaba la presión siquiera que lo insinuara. Ya había perdido un padre. No quería perder al único que me quedaba.

—No —me debía recordar a menudo—, Papá Omega ya ha cumplido con su destino al tenerme a mí como hijo. No hay manera en que deban _corregirlo_. Todo va bien. Todo _irá_ bien. No hay manera.

Tampoco me acabé mi helado aquella vez, y ya en casa, me fui directo a mi habitación, sin siquiera saludar a los abuelos, sin darme un baño antes.

Había transcurrido dos semanas desde que me notificaron que era un Omega, pero me miraba en el espejo interior de mi ropero, y no lo comprendía. Pensaba que se debían de haber equivocado con mi evaluación. Tenía miedo. A casi todos mis compañeros del salón se les había manifestado su celo, pero yo, aún no daba signos de nada. No podía evitar caer en aquel pensamiento: ¿qué era lo que estaba mal en mí?

Decía Daishou que nunca se ha visto a un Omega que sea tan alto, y que yo era un fenómeno para mi raza. Decía que me había extralimitado con el deporte, y eso volvió locas a mis hormonas, y que mi sexo secundario no se manifestaría nunca. Dijo que nunca podría realizar mi destino biológico, que yo carecía de uno. Dijo que no era digno para La Nación. Por último, dijo que tanto Papá Omega como yo necesitábamos _corregirnos_. Habría seguido su cizaña si yo no le hubiese reventado su fea narizota.

Lo cierto es que yo era un buen deportista, al menos dentro de mi grupo. Desde hace varios años que me había unido al club de vóleibol, y era de los mejores, junto con Daishou. Siempre estábamos compitiendo en cuanto a quién anotaba más puntos, quién recepcionaba mejor los balones, quién saltaba más alto… Precisamente debido a mi buen rendimiento, no tenía sentido el resultado de mi TICS.

Los Omegas carecían de aptitudes deportivas, todos lo sabían. Nunca se ha visto que un Omega haya ganado alguna competencia olímpica, algún mundial. Si es que existen los atletas Omegas, son todos de ligas menores y aficionadas. No pueden ser deportistas de alto rendimiento porque sus cuerpos son débiles y sus mentes colapsan ante la presión.

Por ejemplo, a los Omegas de los cuentos de hadas había que salvarlos de innumerables peligros que muchas veces propiciaban ellos mismos. Los Alfas intrépidos se enfrentaban a un mar de adversidades sin apenas sudar, cargaban al Omega desfallecido en sus brazos, reclamaba su amor con una mordida, y todos vivían felices para siempre.

(Además, los villanos de estas historias solían ser Betas descarriados celosos del poderío Alfa…, porque los Betas que se creen mucho son la verdadera lacra de la sociedad, como Daishou…)

A mí no me gustaban los cuentos de hadas. Papá casi nunca me contaba cuentos, y cuando lo hacía, siempre era de Omegas que preveían el peligro y actuaban por cuenta propia, salvándose de los problemas por sí mismo, usando su astucia, sin necesitar la intermediación de un Alfa. También me contaba historias de Alfas que se metían en líos, y solo podían solucionarlo gracias a la presencia de un Omega que los ayudaba. Era el único que conocía estas historias.

—Los Omegas no somos débiles, Tetsurou —me decía mi Papá Omega—, podemos luchar. Todas las personas con un poco de esperanza, pueden dar la batalla.

Cerré la puerta del ropero, me puse el pijama, y me fui a la cama. Mis ojos estaban clavados en la rendija de luz que se filtraba bajo la puerta: Papá Omega aún no se iba a la cama. Volvía a sentir miedo. Papá Omega me decía muchas cosas que contravenían todo lo que me enseñaban en la escuela.

Desde la escuela, a los hijos provenientes de familias A/O nos obligaban a inscribirnos en algún taller deportivo. Era uno de los mejores métodos de discriminación A/O. Además, el deporte traía muchos beneficios. A los Alfas les ayudaba a desarrollar el liderazgo natural de la raza, a potenciar sus cualidades físicas. A los Omegas, aunque en muchos casos les resultaba una tortura, el deporte fortalecía sus de por sí delicados cuerpos, lo que se traducía en menores riesgos al momento de los embarazos. Podría decirse que se alentaba a los Omegas a realizar deporte, si bien no se esperaban grandes resultados de ello.

Yo era un buen deportista, y también mostraba buenas dotes de liderazgo, pero para Daishou, aquello se debía a que mi Papá Omega no cuidaba de mí. Pero yo pensaba, precisamente por todo ello, que el error estaba en el resultado de mi TICS, y no en mí.

Finalmente desapareció la rendija de luz, y yo pude cerrar los ojos y dormir.

. . . .

Al día siguiente, Daishou apareció con un vendaje que le cubría toda la nariz. El sentimiento de injusticia que me había abordado por ser el único castigado, se desvaneció apenas reparé en su aspecto miserable. Además de la nariz, se le habían hinchado las bolsas de los ojos y apenas podía ver. Estaba superfeo, lo que es decir bastante, porque él ya era bastante feo de por sí.

—No sabes en el lío que te has metido —amenazó. Me lancé a reír.

— _Uyyy_ qué miedo, mira como tiemblo.

Sus dos matones habituales, Hiro y Numai, se acercaron uno por la izquierda y el otro por la derecha, flexionando sus brazos. Se me erizaron los pelos de la adrenalina que me daba enfrentarme a esa panda de brabucones Betas.

—Por supuesto, muy típico de ti. Si pude derribarte de un puñetazo, no dudes que también podré con tus guardaespaldas.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —respondió Numai arremangándose un brazo. Daishou se interpuso.

—No gastes energías, Numai. Al fin y al cabo, es solo un Omega. Como buenos Betas que somos, hemos de cuidar a las razas… _especiales_.

No supe qué decir. No era tanto lo que había dicho, sino el tono. Todo lo que decía Daishou estaba impregnado de veneno, pero esta vez, la hiedra le salía por los ojos. Instintivamente retrocedí, poniéndome en guardia. Kenma llegó a tiempo y me tironeó de las ropas. Me costaba dominarme. De alguna manera, aquello había sonado a una amenaza.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir? —le pregunté a Kenma.

—No lo sé, pero no se oyó bien —Luego añadió—: no tiene caso pensar más en ello. No le des a Daishou el poder de meterse en tu cabeza.

Pero no me dio tiempo a que lo pensara mucho. Sus intenciones serían reveladas esa misma tarde, en la práctica de vóleibol.

Aunque le prescribieron reposo, Daishou apareció en las prácticas de todas maneras, a presentarle al entrenador sus disculpas. Explicó que se había tropezado, y que no podría venir en una semana. Pero en lugar de retirarse, se quedó sentado en el banquillo. Observando el entrenamiento.

Nos estábamos preparando para el campeonato de primavera, que tendría lugar en marzo. Yo era uno de los titulares, junto a Daishou, Hiro y Numai. Kenma no era titular. Él decía que lo prefería de aquel modo.

Ese día la práctica no fue del todo bien. Tardé en darme cuenta de lo que sucedía. Al principio parecía que Hiro y Numai no estaban a lo que estaban. Jugaban de manera distraída, sin ponerle empeño. Luego comprendí que solo era conmigo.

Si yo me lanzaba a salvar un balón, me tendían la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie, y me arrojaban frases como: «no seas tan imprudente», o «por favor, cuídate», pero en sus ojos brillaba la malicia en lugar de la preocupación que fingían. Me arrojaban los balones con condescendencia. Si me equivocaba, me aplaudían. Que no me agobiara. Que hacía lo mejor que podía. Tuve que hundir la cabeza en agua helada, para aguantarme de reventar más narices ajenas.

Esta actitud fastidiosa se prolongó toda la semana, y prosiguió así cuando Daishou se reincorporó al equipo. Su actitud delante del entrenador era igual que la de sus secuaces Hiro y Numai. Parecía _preocupado_ por mí. Si uno de mis compañeros dirigía su servicio hacia mí, simulaba enfadarse. Decía que debían tener más respeto conmigo. Le decía al entrenador que este juego era muy rudo para los Omega. La actitud fue contaminando al resto del equipo. El armador titular solo me colocaba el balón si no quedaba otra alternativa, tan bajo que casi nunca alcanzaba a rematar y no me quedaba más que pasarla con un golpe de antebrazos. Cuando saltaba a bloquear, el atacante fintaba, o trataba a último minuto de cambiar la trayectoria del balón. Aquello culminaba en choques de red y malas caídas. El equipo había perdido la confianza en mí. Finalmente, el entrenador le dio la titularidad a otro.

Una delgada sonrisa crispaba el rostro de Daishou. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Llegó la primavera.

No quería una escuela de integración. No quería nada con esos asquerosos Betas. Finalmente, elegí a la secundaria Nekoma, que era una escuela solo para Omegas.


	3. El Uniforme Especial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una inquietud germina en Kuroo y Kenma cuando van a comprar uniformes escolares.

La secundaria Nekoma era una escuela pública orientada exclusivamente a la educación de Omegas. Además de las asignaturas comunes para todas las razas (matemáticas, lenguaje y literatura, historia cívica, biología), se impartían otras como autocuidado y salud, economía doméstica, reglas del decoro, y un programa de fortalecimiento físico, que era la versión de educación física que está orientada a Omegas.

Solo tuve que presentar una copia de mi CIS, una copia de mi libreta de familia, y un certificado de residencia. No era necesario rendir un examen de admisión, puesto que vivía dentro de la circunscripción de la escuela.

Papá Omega me dejó dinero para que comprara el uniforme. Le pedí a Kenma que me acompañara a la tienda de la escuela. En el camino a Nekoma, le enseñé el folleto con la malla curricular de la escuela.

—¿«Reglas del decoro»? —me preguntó Kenma, levantando la vista del folleto—. ¿Qué se supone que sea eso?

—Supongo que nos enseñarán a cómo comportarnos frente a los Alfas.

—Pero eso ya lo sabemos.

—¿De verdad lo hacemos? No te creas que lo sabes todo solo porque te ha llegado el celo antes que a mí. Como lo mires, sigues siendo un estudiante de primaria.

—Hasta que no empiecen las clases, técnicamente tú también sigues siendo un estudiante de primaria. Tampoco te creas que sabes demasiado solo por llevarme un año de ventaja.

—De todas formas —Decidí hacer fluir la conversación—, ¿no te parece que es una malla muy limitada?

—Ocho asignaturas a mí me parece que está bien. Además, seguro que te meterás a un taller extraprogramático.

—No me refería al número, sino al contenido.

Kenma se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, como si temiera que alguien nos hubiese oído. Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró lejos de la gente.

—Es el plan de educación aprobado por La Nación. Lo que sea que estés pensando, no me lo digas en la calle.

Continuamos el trayecto hasta Nekoma sin hablarnos demasiado, esquivando, en la medida de lo posible, las aglomeraciones. Una vez en la tienda de la escuela, Kenma y yo enseñamos nuestra CIS, y yo además presenté el garante de mi matrícula. El joven dependiente me preguntó mis medidas, y luego me entregó un uniforme y el buzo de gimnasia. Kenma esperó fuera del probador.

Extendí el uniforme delante de mí. Se veía pequeño para mí, el buzo todavía más. Dejé las ropas de deporte a un lado y me embutí dentro del uniforme. Como temía, los pantalones y la camisa me quedaban cortos pero holgados. Tuve que pedir una talla más grande. El dependiente rebuscó entre los anaqueles, examinando tallas. Dudó antes de entregarme el uniforme que traía en sus manos.

—Es lo más grande que tenemos…

También supe, antes de probármelo, que aquello era un error. Los pantalones nuevos no se veían mucho más largos, pero la pretina de la cintura era elastizada, y en general se sentía más ancho que el modelo anterior. Al probarlo, mis tobillos seguían expuestos, pero el pantalón apenas se sostenía en mis caderas.

Algo similar ocurrió al probarme la camisa. Si bien las mangas no se veían más largas, el tronco era más ancho, de tal modo que las costuras de los hombros me resbalaban hasta mis bíceps, logrando así cubrir mis puños; pero adentro de la camisa fácilmente cabríamos Kenma y yo, y ni nos rozaríamos. Asomé la cabeza fuera del probador y llamé al dependiente de nueva cuenta.

—Esta ropa no me está funcionando.

Se acercó con un cuaderno de apuntes, una huincha de costura y me pidió salir del probador y subirme en una especie de tarima. La camisa me quedaba como un vestido. Los pantalones se me resbalaron hasta el piso. Kenma me sacó fotos con su teléfono.

—Eres un Omega muy alto, ¿cierto? —comentó, mientras me tomaba medidas—. Normalmente nuestras tallas más grandes las reservamos para aquellos Omega en estado de buena esperanza. La camisa podemos entallarla, pero en el caso del pantalón, tendré que encargarte uno especial.

—Mejor que sean tres pantalones.

—¿No te pruebas el buzo de gimnasia?

—Ese me quedara peor aún…

—Mejor te mandaré a hacer todo el uniforme. ¿También querrás tres?

—Sí.

—Regresa en dos semanas.

Dejé pagado el uniforme y de todo, solo me llevé la corbata. No me gustaban los helados, pero papá también me había dejado dinero para que invitara a Kenma, como muestra de gratitud. Nos los comimos en la calle, de regreso a nuestras casas. Me detuve frente a los cerezos desnudos dispuestos a la entrada del barrio. En cualquier momento, en cosa de días, o de horas incluso, esos cerezos reventarían en flor.

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó Kenma.

—Es que… no, no es nada.

—¿Qué sucede? —insistió irguiendo la cabeza. Me pasé una mano por el cuello.

—No puedo quitarme de la cabeza cómo se me veía esa camisa enorme. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en…? Ya sabes…

No pude termina la frase. Dibujé una circunferencia a la altura de mi estómago. Kenma se tocó su propia barriguita, plana y flácida, y su tez tomó un tono cenizo, profundizando sus ojeras.

—No lo he pensado.

—¿De verdad?

—Bueno… todavía somos muy jóvenes…

—Pero ¿lo somos? Quiero decir… Vendían ropa de maternidad en una escuela secundaria.

—Yo todavía voy en primaria, soy joven.

—Ya, pero te llegó el celo antes. Yo también soy joven.

Regresamos la vista a los cerezos.

En la escuela nos explicaban el destino biológico usando a los cerezos de analogía.

Como cualquier árbol, la vida del cerezo está predeterminada al lugar donde haya caído su semilla. No tiene elección en el lugar donde echará raíces. Allí donde haya caído, germinará; y si dispone de agua y de luz suficiente, crecerá hacia los cielos. Quizá mire con envidia a sus vecinos que ganaron posiciones mejores, o al revés, se sienta superior al resto por encontrarse en un lugar privilegiado, como la cima de una meseta, o junto a un riachuelo. Sin embargo, todos los cerezos, los de posiciones inferiores como superiores, están marcado por un destino genético, y llegada la fecha, todos cumplirán con el rol codificado en su ADN y sus yemas reventarán en hermosas flores que esparcirán su aroma al viento, darán frutos, y dejarán tras de sí una semilla.

No importaba la raza que hubiésemos salido, todos estábamos marcados por un ideal: cumplir con nuestro destino biológico. No quedaba a nuestra elección ser Alfa, Beta u Omega, el azar obraba de manera que no comprendíamos. La Nación nos proveerá de agua y luz. Como hijos de La Nación, debemos honrarla, embellecerla. Debemos, como el cerezo, echar flores que den frutos, y frutos que, a su vez, entreguen semillas. Contribuir a La Nación es florecer. El Omega florece al dar hijos.

Observé hacia abajo, hacia mi vientre plano. Y luego a Kenma quien, a mi lado, se veía mucho más disminuido que de costumbre. Lo tomé de la mano y lo guié por el camino largo, a través del parque. Seguimos los senderos marcados, caminando bajo las ramas desnudas de aquellos cerezos a los que les quedaban días, quizá horas, para florecer. Kenma me soltó la mano y corrió hasta el estanque de las carpas koi. Lo vi revolviendo entre las rocas de la orilla. Seleccionaba algunas, les tomaba el peso, las olía. Después de un par de minutos, eligió una y se la metió al bolsillo de la sudadera.

Últimamente Kenma cogía rocas que encontraba en el camino. No tenía idea qué hacía con ellas, si acaso hacía algo. Cuando iba a su casa, a su habitación, no veía rocas por ningún lado.

Creí que me invitaría a jugar videojuegos, pero no fue el caso. Se despidió de mí muy apresurado, y cerró la puerta de casa sin mirar atrás. Fui hasta la mía. Mis abuelos sentados en sus mecedoras contemplaban el jardín. Aguardaban, como hacían todos los años, al primer estallido de flor. De pronto, sentí un vacío enorme propagarse dentro mío, y corrí escaleras arriba, hasta mi habitación. Lancé la bolsa de compra sobre la cama sin reparar donde caía. Me urgía la necesidad de contemplarme en el espejo interno del ropero.

Examine mi altura. Lo más probable era que siguiera estirándome, y no poco. Seguramente ya bordeaba la línea de los ciento ochenta centímetros. Me levanté la camiseta, sujetando el bordillo con los dientes, y hundí un dedo en mi abdomen. Me preguntaba: ¿mi vientre también crecería, llegado su momento? ¿Cuánto crecería? ¿Cuántas veces lo haría? El mejor y más bello cerezo, es el que da más flores que ninguno. Yo siempre era de los mejores en todo lo que me proponía. En matemáticas, en ciencias, incluso en vóleibol, _pese a mis desventajas_. Si me lo proponía, era el rey. Era como aquellos Omegas de los cuentos que me narraba papá: un Omega que solucionaba problemas.

Descolgué uno de mis chalecos, de cachemira a rayas rojas y blancas, lo hice una bola, y traté de meterlo debajo de la camiseta, simulando una barriga. Pasé mis manos por aquella redondez fingida, dándole forma. Mi vientre tendría que crecer, _llegado su momento_. ¿Por qué? ¿Y cuándo?

Papá Omega tenía treintaicinco años. Me puse a restar. Papá Omega quedó encinta cuando tenía veinticuatro años. A mí me quedaban doce años para esa edad.

Encendí la televisión y fui pasando por los canales, hasta detenerme en un partido de vóleibol. Me quedé dormido, abrazado a mi chaleco de cachemira.

Papá Omega llegó más temprano que otras veces, y había comprado comida thai. Me coloqué la cachemira. Ayudé a poner la mesa, y mientras cenábamos, le regresé el vuelto que sobró de la compra del uniforme a papá. Le expliqué que había tenido que mandarme a hacer casi todo el uniforme porque no había nada de mi talla, salvo la corbata. No especifiqué más.

—La verdad es que el chico está muy alto —comentó la abuela, más a Papá Omega que a mí—. Deberías llevarlo a que lo revisen.

—Tetsurou-kun está perfecto —respondió papá, guiñándome un ojo.

—Ni siquiera le ha llegado el celo, y no deja de crecer. Yo digo que un chequeo no tiene nada de malo. Podría ahorrarnos muchas dudas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Tetsurou tú qué opinas?

—Me siento bien.

—Eso lo zanja todo.

La abuela siguió insistiendo. Habló de casos que vio en la televisión. Problemas de gigantismos, de tumores en la hipófisis. El abuelo se trapicó con sus fideos y se pasó casi diez minutos tosiendo.

. . . .

Kenma actuó raro toda la semana. Recogía piedras, robaba cajas vacías enormes, huía de mí, y se encerraba en su habitación y no quería ver a nadie. Entre medio, los cerezos por fin estallaron y las calles se llenaron rápidamente de pétalos. Por eso me sorprendió que se ofreciera voluntariamente a acompañarme a recoger mi uniforme. Ni siquiera le dije, lo recordó por sí mismo.

—¿De verdad quieres ir?

—Me da curiosidad ver cómo te sienta tu uniforme especial.

—Admite que solo vas para que te regale otro helado.

—Pero esta vez elegiré yo la heladería.

Me encogí de hombros. La tortura del helado me seguía donde me llevaran mis pasos.

Volvimos a presentar nuestras credenciales, y en aquella ocasión, extendí el pagaré, aunque no hizo falta. Apenas me vio, el dependiente me reconoció, y se dirigió a los anaqueles a recoger mi encargo antes siquiera de echarle un vistazo a nuestras CIS.

—Le he dicho a la modista que te deje los pantalones un poco más largos, por si vuelves a crecer. Apenas tienes doce años, de seguro sigues creciendo.

Me ponía un poco de los nervios que todos comentaran el tema de mi estatura. Le quité las prendas de las manos y me fui directo al probador. La camisa seguía quedándome holgada, ya no de un modo ridículo. Admiré mi torso recto aun imberbe. «No, no pienses cosas innecesarias», me recriminé. Regresé mi uniforme a sus bolsas con rapidez. Firmé el retiro del pedido y seguí a Kenma de camino hasta su heladería. Para mí, no tenía nada de especial esto de lo dulce, pero Kenma estaba muy contento. Kenma estaba raro. A veces no entendía a Kenma para nada. Debía ser que estaban por lanzar un videojuego o algo así. O quizá su estado de ánimo se debía a los cerezos florecidos.

Era una heladería con sabores comunes, ninguno salado. Le pedí a la dependienta que eligiera por mí, y así fue como acabé comiendo un helado de chocolate naranja. Kenma se pidió el de manzana-canela. Según él, era el mejor sabor.

—Entonces… —dije en el trayecto de regreso, tratando de pasar el helado por mi garganta—… ¿tienes algún videojuego nuevo?

—Bueno… no. He pensado en comprarme alguno nuevo para la DS.

—¿Y qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz?

—No estoy feliz —dijo como si le hubiese dicho el insulto más grande de su vida.

—¿Es por comer helado?

—¡No estoy feliz!

Pero lo estaba. El desgraciado brillaba de la felicidad.

En el camino de regreso, tuve que arrastrarlo cuando pasamos fuera de una tienda de conveniencia a la que le acababa de llegar un encargo, o se iba a robar alguna de todas esas cajas que contenían mercadería.

Papá llegó tarde ese día, y tuve que cenar con los abuelos. Les enseñé mi uniforme especial. La abuela parecía preocupada. No me acabé toda la comida y me fui temprano a la cama, aunque no tenía sueño. Me puse a leer una historieta. Antes era mi historieta favorita. Iba de un Detective Alfa quien fue traicionado por su ayudante Beta, y ahora vivía como forajido, perseguido por la justicia. Tuvo que cambiar de identidad y, disfrazado de un Omega, buscaba pruebas que lo exoneraran de toda culpa.

Encontraba divertida esa historia porque, al ser realmente un Alfa, podía realizar todas aquellas cosas que los Omegas no. Era rápido, tenía mucha fuerza, y era muy listo. Aquello propiciaba muchos momentos cómicos. Pero ahora ya no me parecía tan gracioso. En realidad, me daba rabia.

No me di cuenta cuándo llegó Papá Omega. Asomó su cabeza a la habitación. Me limpié las lagrimitas con ferocidad.

—¿Todo bien?

No, papá. Nada está bien. Es todo tan estúpido, ¿sabes?

—¿Te sucedió algo cuando fuiste a buscar tu uniforme?

—Es que no lo entiendo… —murmuré. Papá Omega juntó la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a los pies de mi cama—. A lo mejor lo entienda si me llega el celo, pero no lo hace. ¿Habrá…?

—¿Algo malo en ti? No, por supuesto que no. Algunos tardan más que otros, no tiene nada de malo.

—¿A ti también se te atrasó?

—No querido —dijo haciéndose un hueco en la cama y besando mi frente. Dejó mi historieta en la mesita de noche—. A mí me llegó muy pronto, como a tu amigo Kenma. Pero a tu Papá Alfa, por ejemplo, le llegó al poco tiempo de iniciar preparatoria.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, en plena época de exámenes. Según me contó, trató de morder a una chica Omega sentada delante suyo. Ella tampoco sabía que era Omega. Imagínate la que se habrá liado. Por entonces no nos hacían el TICS y las escuelas no estaban segregadas como ahora.

—¿De verdad?

—Eso sí, cada uno andaba por su lado. Los Alfas estudiaban en los pisos superiores, los Omegas estudiábamos en los pisos inferiores, y si no te llegaba el celo, aunque vinieras de familia A/O, te quedabas en el grupo de los Betas hasta que te definieras.

Arrugué la nariz. La idea de pasarme estudiando entre un montón de Betas me desagradaba mucho. Sentí pena por mi Papá Alfa quien tuvo que estudiar mezclado entre Betas.

—Además, teníamos horarios diferidos —prosiguió Papá Omega, acariciándome el cabello—. Los Alfas eran los primeros en irse a los descansos y en almorzar, los Omegas éramos los últimos. Aunque eso significaba entrar una hora más tarde a clases, lo que se traducía en más tiempo para dormir, también salíamos más tarde. En las temporadas de celo era peligro. Cuando yo estudiaba, los padres de mis amigos se turnaban para llevarnos a casa después de clases, pero siempre sucedían accidentes.

»No te apresures a tener tu celo, Tetsurou. Disfruta de este tiempo y atesóralo, llénalo de recuerdos. Ahora empezarás la educación secundaria, y seguramente te dirán muchas cosas extrañas. Te dirán que hay cosas que _no puedes_ hacer, y otras que _debes_ hacer. Solo tómalo como una referencia, escucha lo que te dice tu corazón, tu propio cuerpo, y haz lo que más te apetezca hacer.

—Me gustaría seguir jugando vóleibol.

—Entonces no dudes en seguir jugándolo.

—Pero…

—No te apresures en crecer, hazme caso. La vida se te complicará mucho si solo haces lo que se espera de ti.

Me dejó un beso en la frente, me hizo un último cariño, y apagó la luz antes de irse.

No supe qué quiso decir con aquello último. No tenía mucho sentido. La repetí sin apenas mover los labios, como si en ella se escondiese la clave del universo: «la vida se te complicará mucho si solo haces lo que se espera de ti». Como si en la repetición se hallase el secreto. Interiorizándola en mí, como un precepto.


End file.
